


7 Minutes in Heaven

by creamcats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Party, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcats/pseuds/creamcats
Summary: Iwaizumi finds himself at a party he only attended to make Oikawa happy. During said party, they play 7 minutes in heaven.What could go wrong?Spoiler:Everything (in Iwa's eyes).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally need a beta-reader rn.

Iwaizumi should **never** have gone to that damn party. It was a bad decision from the start. Oikawa had somehow convinced him to at least go there. How? He has no idea.

 

It’s freshers week at the university they’re attending, and it’s obvious that everyone would want to throw parties and have a fun time before essays and exams hit them in the face. So when someone Oikawa knows throws a party, it’s obvious he’s gonna attend. He’s Oikawa’s other half. His yin to his yang. For Oikawa to leave his house and not have Iwaizumi there, is like leaving his keys. You don’t.

 

So he attended. Much to his chagrin.

 

His plan was to stick to the walls like spiderman and stay there for the whole night. He had everything figured out. He even brought a charger with him! He was gonna go through every social media app possible and look cool doing so. So when the girls invited him to play 7 minutes in heaven with everyone else upstairs; he was so tempted to say no. It would be so much easier to say no and keep refreshing his instagram feed. Yet, the ties of social convention told him to say yes; it’s not like he wanted to do it.

 

So what? His plan _changed_. He needed to adapt. That was okay! He’ll just hope to all the tangible gods that he isn’t chosen and, if the horrid future that consists of him being chosen, he’ll make small talk. The rules didn’t say you needed to kiss, so he won’t. It was utterly concrete and wholesome. There was no way it would break! Yet, he neglected to factor in alcohol… or Oikawa’s unpredictability.

 

The 20-odd people sat in a circle, with an empty beer bottle in the centre. It was pretty obvious they were gonna spin the bottle. No-one had the cognitive function to write everyone’s name, tear the paper, and put them in a hat. It was too much effort for a slew of tipsy teenagers. Besides, spinning the bottle was much easier.

 

Oikawa sat next to his new friends, while Iwa was sat next to a few acquaintances. He felt _kinda hurt_ that he didn’t sit next to him. It’s whatever. Oikawa was more interested in appearances than he was with actual friends. It’s shallow, but what isn’t about him? Besides, he could make do. It wasn’t like anyone in the circle could fuck his plans up… _It wasn’t like anyone in the circle could fuck his plans up._

 

The bottle spun its fair few times, landing on two people who’d disappear for 7 minutes. Some came back with smiles on their faces; others come back with hickeys on their skin and out of place clothing. It didn’t take a _genius_ to know what they did in there. That doesn’t mean _everyone_ was going at it like a rabbit in there, but most did. Iwaizumi took the respectable approach. Even if he was a bit tipsy, he still respected himself. No matter how much someone threw themselves at him, he’d decline and sit there. He has a lot of patience after dealing with Oikawa’s shit for _years on end_. It was a walk in the park.

 

So when the bottle landed on him, he wasn’t entirely bothered. People found it boring that he didn’t hump away in the closet like everyone else but that wasn’t exactly like him. They spun the bottle again and it landed on Oikawa. The last person it should ever last on. _Why?_ Because who knows what Oikawa is up to. He could be incredibly sober and still choose to do something weird. Why? Personal gain. He’s weird like that.

 

He takes a swig of liquid courage and _marches into the closet with confidence_. Whatever he has up his sleeve, he’s ready for it. Which are overconfident words now because all Oikawa is doing is chatting with him. I guess he didn’t really want any bullshit either. Makes it easier for the both of them. They talk about everything and nothing. From volleyball to existence. He’s pretty mellow when he’s drunk. Compliant and easy to talk to. There’s no tricks, no foolery, just the Oikawa he befriended years ago.

 

He checks his phone. He put it on the stopwatch so they could see how much time they’d spent in the closet alone. They had around 2 minutes left. Iwaizumi suggested just talking again, Oikawa, on the other hand, suggested kissing to pass the time. Everyone outside slowly went quiet.

 

“Are you mad?!” Iwaizumi screeched. Oikawa shrugged. He was aware people were listening.

“ _Everyone’s doing it._ Besides, you’ve already had your first kiss” Oikawa remarks.

“No, I **haven’t** ” Iwaizumi retorts.

“Then I can be your first” Oikawa adds with utter nonchalance. Iwaizumi wanted his first kiss to be with a special someone, under a golden sunfall, and her hair would be long and flowing and she’d be gorgeous. Emphasis on _her_. Because Iwa is straight. Because Iwa has no gay thoughts about his childhood bestfriend. In fact, the name Iwaizumi Hajime makes an appearance right next to heterosexual in the dictionary. He’s not gay.

“Who are _you_ to have my first kiss?” Iwa asks with murderous intent.

“Don’t be such a prude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa has that smirk on his face. The one where he knows he can wreck your shit. He leans in, hand on the wall. The smell of his cologne invades his nose. His breath mists over Iwa’s face. “It’s only a kiss.”

 

“Get aw-” he shouts but it doesn’t matter. His lips are covered with Tooru’s before he can even finish his damn sentence. Oikawa has his eyes closed to savour the moment and his moving his mouth in ways Hajime didn’t think was safe. His tongue tasted like beer and it was _worryingly_ addictive. Iwa grabs his head with so much force that he could crack his skull if he applied any more. Oikawa grabs his hair, not trying to be outdone. His tongue is in his mouth having a conversation with his teeth and all he can do is stand there and take it like a _bitch_. Iwa, with his new grip, forcefully tries to push Oikawa away from him. Surprisingly, after all those years of over-exerting himself in the name of volleyball, Oikawa is really strong. There’s no escape. Death is imminent. He might as well kill himself.

 

“Do more, Hajime”  he whispers. Tooru has the audacity to command him to do more. He didn’t bring this on himself. He didn’t come to this party expecting his _bestfriend’s_ tongue down his throat. This is where he is right now. There’s no other way.

“Shut up,” He says and moves his tongue slightly in rhythm with Tooru. He has to admit, it’s actually quite... _nice_. But he’ll never say that to Oikawa! His lips were soft and his mouth was warm and inviting. He was enjoying it. He was actually enjoying it. Shit!

 

Iwa pushes him off hastily. They’re both red-faced and red-lipped, completely out of breath from that impromptu makeout sesh they just had. Oikawa checks his phone again.

“See how quickly the time went!”

“Shut up”

“We have an extra minute… wanna do more?” Oikawa smirks. He’s gonna kill Iwaizumi one day. Actually, Iwa’s gonna kill Tooru one day.

“No. You’ve done enough”

“Aw! Is little Iwa-chan upset?”

“Fuck off”

 

Oikawa approaches Iwa’s neck, slowly and slyly. He makes sure that Iwaizumi won’t do anything brash before he continues. He sniffs his neck like a predator would. It makes Hajime’s knees _tremble_.

“You smell like beer” Tooru whispers on his neck, tickling him.

“So do you” Hajime whispers, a lot more mellow; for some odd reason. Tooru takes this into account and continues. He licks a stripe up his neck and Hajime shivers.

 

“I didn’t agree to **that** !” Iwaizumi shouts. Tooru giggles hoarsely. He puts a good portion of Hajime’s neck in his mouth and starts sucking, softly at first. Hajime is whispering _shit_ and _fuck_ throughout as Tooru is licking and sucking his neck. It’s not even intentional, it just slips out his mouth. He grabs onto his back for leverage, digging his fingertips and nails into him. He doesn’t want to make a sound. He doesn’t want to validate him any more than he should. Because he’s enjoying this way more than he should. He doesn’t want the people on the outside to hear it either.

 

Tooru starts to nip on the wet skin, it stings but it’s bearable. He can’t believe he’s actually letting Tooru do something like this to him. Is he some depraved masochistic monster? He’s never letting him touch him ever again, _sexual_ or _non-sexual_ . Especially when they’re both under the influence. It’s totally the beer’s fault that he’s like this. _Stupid beer_. He totally wouldn’t let him do this on a regular day. Totally… totally.

 

The door creaks open and Iwaizumi is absolutely mortified.

“That’s it, lovebirds, it’s been 7 minutes,” some nameless girl says. Iwa pushes Oikawa off of him and walks out the closet. Everyone starts cheering. Maybe ‘cause they’re drunk, maybe because Iwaizumi loosened up a bit. Whatever it is, they’re all cheering and he’s embarrassed, red-faced and all. Now he’s got to do the walk of shame around the circle before reaching his previous destination next to his friends. He doesn’t have the emotional strength.

 

He sits down next to Kaori who gives him a _look_.

“I’m not with him” Iwaizumi protests.

“You have a mark on your neck” Rei states and his cheeks flush. Piece of shit Oikawa. Making him look bad in front of people he barely knows. He’s gonna regret this as soon as they get to their apartment. In fact, he’s gonna slit his throat, nice and slow. Just to watch the blood drip out.

  
He gives Oikawa a death glare. What a bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> You should totally follow my new tumblr @suavesalamander, it's an aesthetic blog. 
> 
> I had a dry spell with writing but your bitch is back by popular demand and is snatching weaves left right and centre.
> 
> [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
